Returns
by SilenceIndustries
Summary: Sam has returned to control of the Zombies, and the Origins and Civilian crews finally meet up. In short. I just really wanted to do this because I was on a zombie kick.


Return

Chapter 1

"SHIT! SHIT! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!"

Relatively, when that phrase comes up, bad things are happening. But for the figures in this mess, this was typical, in fact this was good. Someone was still talking, which meant good things.

"Almost there... almost... Got it! Nikolai! Stop firing now!"

And with that, the shouting ceased as with the sound of pressurization, the door shut. The 4 sat there, Nikolai dropped his machine gun and sat, "Oh my word... where's my vodka? I need a freaking drink,"

One of the other tossed off his helmet, "I think we left it outside Nikolai, care to go back outside and get it?"

"Very funny Dempsey," the Russian grumbled, "Hey, Takeo, how is Sam, I mean Richtofen, d'oh, Sam in Richtofen's body doing?"

The Imperial Officer of the Japanese army looked down at the catatonic body of the German scientist, the hack tool still in his hands. "Not well, the German's body continues, but the mind, either of them, is gone,"

Nikolai sighed, "Well Comrades. What to do?"

"Well until the writer gets back to us on that front, I'm gonna check out what these computers have,"

Takeo squinted and shook his head, "What?"

/

"Regretfully, I must inform you that neither the Earth, nor its people, will survive."

"GOD DAMNIT!" Misty shouted.

"Oh sweet Mother of all that is good I should have listened to the German," Stu whimpered in panic

"Well, I guess today was as good as any day to die," Russman admitted in defeat.

"Oh my god that was not good, notgoodatall," Marlton said in shock.

An evil laugh began to erupt around them as the ground started to shake the Civilians had screwed over royally. A zombie with a different colour of eyes stood next to them. From it's mouth came the voice of the former announcer, Richtofen.

"Ah. Wunderbar. You screwed it up! Congrats! Say goodbye to the world you know! AAAAAH! MAXIS I HATE YOU! SAMANTHA IS NOT AT THE CENTER OF THE EARTH! ZAT IS SHTUPID AND YOU KNOW IT! AAAAAAH!"

"Quiet Richtofen, be happy I gave you a body at all,"

"She's on Griffin Station, with the experiments, in my body," the zombie continued.

"Is no one going to comment on the fact that a Zombie is talking and not killing us?" Russman asked.

A low angry growl resounded about them. The Civilians looked about still in a slight panic, raising their weapons.

"It matters not, this planet was doomed from the start,"

"Oh dear..."

Marlton raised the Ray Gun MK 2, this was it, it was over, they were going to die-

"Father... stop,"

The earthquake ceased, everyone searched about. Confused as to what the hell was going on, first it was zombies, then missiles, then earthquakes, then talking people, then roads of lava, then somehow dying and coming back! Then tasks, then almost dying and giving a different Madman power! And now the voice of a little girl talking to her father!

"Speak of ze devil..." Richtofen zombie muttered.

"Samantha, you... you are here! Oh this is wonderful! We can go to Agartha and the Aether together Samantha," "No..."

That response, left everyone, in shock.

/

Tank sat there in front of the monitor in shock, even Takeo and Nikolai who had been content just to shout at each other and ignore Tank were watching. Did Sam just actively leave Richtofen's body? Just to go talk to the bastard that had caused them to blow up planet earth? More importantly, how in the hell did she do that?

"You know writer, maybe if you stopped asking so many questions, you could tell us," Dempsey grumbled.

Takeo rolled his eyes at this remark, typical Dempsey. The American talking to things that weren't there. Takeo was more focused on Samantha, she had made contact with her father, who these new survivors had so foolishly let get power.

"Oh shit... is that why Richtofen's body is brain-dead?" Nikolai wondered aloud.

"You know what Belinski, it just might be," Dempsey responded.

/

"Samantha!" Maxis cried out in surprise, he sounded genuinely pleased. "I have been searching for you!"

"No, you've been feeding your own ego, just like Uncle Edward. I've been spending the past little while trying to get my own power back, not through any towers like you and Uncle, I spent years within that device, over control of the Aether. I can get back my own control, bit by bit with a bit of focus,"

Edward interjected, "Logically that shouldn't even work."

"Logic was thrown out a long time ago Edward," Samantha responded, a vitriol angry tone clear in her voice. The zombie that held Edward's soul whimpered in fear.

The fabric of reality around them started to twist and turn.

The Civilians started to huddle close, each of them back to back, guns raised. They were ready, even if it meant death, they were prepared to fight.

The zombies stopped, each of them returning to a yellow glow in their eyes, Samantha had returned.

"First, time to right some wrongs,"

With that, the only blue eyed zombie remaining dropped, Edward's soul had been ripped from it.

/

The Origins Crew sat there, paralzyed with shock at this turn of events.

"Yeah! You're writing isn't making it any better!" Tank shouted to the sky. Takeo and Nikolai looking upon him in disapproval, about to make said disappointment known until a loud gasp for air erupted from Richtofen's body. The 3 ran over and took off the helmet.

Sitting there was Richtofen, "Oh... seems I've returned... heh heh heh... uh... I had good reason?" he attempted to cover his ass. The other 3 of the Origins Crew would have none of it.

"Now, before I get back to rewriting everything, I believe I owe 3 of the fighters something, as a thank you for helping me out and keeping me away from the zombies long enough to regain focus,"

None of the Origins Crew liked the sound of that. And before any of them could protest, the tearing of space and time got to them.

/

"Ah! Shit! That hurts!" Dempsey groaned, "Ugh... Why does my head feel so clear?" Nikolai complained, "And why is it so dark?" Takeo added, "Yes quite the conundrum isn't it?"

The room brightened around them, it was the crazy place. Not this area again!

That's when the Origins crew got a good look at each other. They had become young again, Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen, all back to how they were in 1918. And from how their heads felt, clearly Sam had dealt with some of their issues in their heads as well.

"Not all of our issues Writer," Dempsey grumbled.

"Hey! Who's out there!?" Another voice called, The Origins Crew wanted to discuss how they had been so radically changed, but this was something else, without hesitation they ran over, only to come across the civilians, Misty, Sam, Marlton, and Russman.

The two teams stood there staring at each other.

"Who the hell are you?" Russman asked.


End file.
